Slow And Steady
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: Itachi and Izumi's safe word was Australia. Part five of the 'ItaIzu Not Very Refined Series'.


Itachi had told Izumi to stop listening to things that Sasuke told her. She obviously hadn't listened. Because every time she'd go to Sakura for advice, it ended up just being Sasuke giving her advice. And for some odd reason it all led back to sex with Itachi. To be completely honest she really was getting anxious about that. She knew with their relationship it would end up getting there eventually. And why can't eventually be now? Sasuke was right about alot of things. Like how Itachi was craving it but wouldn't go out to do it with another woman (she was hoping and praying). Izumi was feeling more and more calm about it, but nervous about how things would pan out. Like, what would she do, what goes where, does she...say anything or is she just supposed to know? And what if the morning after is all awkward and Itachi is unsatisfied or something? So many questions that wouldn't be answered. She was getting nervous about the whole ordeal, but she decided. She would approach Itachi about it and they'd see what would happen from there. Until then she'd need to make everything romantic. And this time she seeked out help from...Shisui. She knows, Shisui probably still..had beef with her, but from everyone in the family they kept saying even if he was an idiot that he was the love expert. Maybe when she told him what it was for, he'd understand? She was wrong.

"You have sex with Itachi? Please, never gonna happen." Not what she thought he'd say, but she wouldn't give up.

"Why?...Is that wierd? What do you mean, 'Not gonna happen'?" Shisui sighed and removed his working glasses. Which is actually peculiar that he actually needed glasses, Izumi never knew he wore contacts before. Actually she never knew Itachi did either, almost all the men in the Uchiha family needed glasses or contacts. Except for Madara and Sasuke. Bad vision must have been a thing for them.

"Itachi drew a line with you. That line is, 'Izumi isn't ready.' And the first time you two almost tried it, he changed the line to, 'No sexual contact'. When Itachi sets his mind to something it's almost impossible to convince him. Contrast to what you believe, he controls his libido." That was very true actually. Itachi had toned down the sexual innuendos, the passionate kisses and the keeping bathroom doors unlocked habit (Izumi wishes that one wasn't apart of the no sexual contact, but whatever). "If you really want to take that next step with Itachi, you have alot of convincing to do." Shisui went back to faxing with a serious face, which was wierd to see from his always goofy attitude.

"I do! But..Itachi said to me before that he wanted my first time to be special and not forced, what would be romantic and subtle?" Shisui groaned this time and muttered something under his breath, Izumi frowned. "Sorry, I didn't think that you still hated me.."

"I don't..'hate' you. It seems that everyone has gotten past you doing what you did. It 'seems'. Of course we all are angry about it still, but for Itachi we hide our feelings and emotions. But you see I've never been too good with that. Hate is a strong word, wary is more appropriate." Izumi was really shocked now at how serious he could be. Shisui rose a brow. "What?"

"Nothing. Just that, this is a whole new you compared to the you I'm used to." Shisui sighed again.

"Work changes everyone. And please, 'whole new me'? I'm not a cheap character in Aladdin." Shisui barely smiled, as Izumi laughed. "Anyway, you want it to be romantic and subtle, but you came to the wrong person. I'm all about huge gestures, ask any of my exes. In my opinion you should make it look like everything wasn't on purpose. Like, you met on a Monday right? Get freaky in the sheets tomorrow then!" Shisui offered and turned back to his work. Izumi bit her lip, that meant she only had a few hours to prepare herself mentally and physically. Especially mentally, but she still had a bit more reconnaissance to do.

* * *

The next thing she needed to do was figure out what to do. Hana said that she should just lay back and let Itachi take control. Sakura said to have a safe word for when something was feeling uncomfortable or it hurt. Mikoto said to just make sure her quote, 'Baby boy wasn't vulgar'. Maria said Izumi should cherish the fact her first time was with Itachi Uchiha 'sex machine'. Izumi was getting used to the normal Uchiha significant other advice. So she went outside the box and asked some of the cleaning staff for help, and well they were...unique.

"Don't be to loud, we need to hear when the washing machine is done."

"Keep a towel under each other, we clean those bed sheets."

"Make sure you have fun!"

After all that she was sure she was ready in some sort of way. She was sitting in the middle of the bed on a Monday night, Itachi was devastated to leave her alone on a Monday. Just because he had to go to a meeting with his father and brother. It sort of worked in her favor, since he'd be home at the exact same time that she first arrived at his doorstep, in tears (fake) about her 'boyfriend'. Even if it didn't arise the perfect memories, it would be nostalgic, and according to Sasuke, nostalgic sex was the best. This time she was wearing all her clothes, but underneath was the same lingerie, cleaned. On top she wore the sweatshirt that Itachi gave her, the one that was bronze and in white letters that said, 'Not a competition when you're an Uchiha '. And black short shorts. Showing off her legs which Itachi had complemented many times before. She had her hair in a messy bun that for some reason Itachi adored. She looked raw, and that was the way Itachi liked her best. She didn't know how it would begin or end but, she knew she'd do her best.

"Yo." Izumi perked and saw Itachi enter, exasperated.

 _Hey_ meant he wanted a hug

 _Hi_ meant he wanted a hug and a kiss

 _Sup_ meant he needed sleep

 _Yo_ meant he was feeling romantic

Which very much helped her in this situation. Itachi began to unbutton his white shirt and removed it to only reveal his chest, Izumi gulped. Itachi found it okay to just remove his clothes one by one with Izumi still in the room ever since that whole bathroom incident. "Hi, how was your day?" Itachi shrugged. "Boring." He finished off and went to the bedside and passionately kissed Izumi. Correction, he was very romantic. This was it then, Izumi slowly backed herself down on the bed to let Itachi lay on top of her, straddling her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to deepen the kiss but as soon as she did, Itachi backed away. "Like I said, boring." Itachi whispered and got off the bed, almost like he was trying to run away. "Did you eat?" Izumi shook her head no. "Great, I just asked Greta to make us your favorite, rice and beans." Itachi smiled and kissed her nose then left the room. Izumi sighed and removed her messy bun is frustration.

"Shisui did say he'd be like this...maybe he knew I was trying to lead him on..?" Izumi thought out loud until Itachi came back into the room. And when he did, his heart skipped a beat. He looked at Izumi and tried to contain himself. "Can you...er, put your hair back into a bun?" Izumi rose a brow and looked at the strands of her hair falling over her face. Wait..Itachi liked it when her hair was _down?_ "Why?" Izumi asked innocently, but on the inside she was smirking like crazy. "It...makes me think of you sexually." Itachi tried to peel his eyes away but kept looking back. Izumi took in a deep breath, here it comes, "What if I want you to think of me like that?" Itachi turned back towards her, agape.

"I thought that you, I mean.." Izumi cut him off with a shy smile.

"Itachi I...really was thinking about it alot and...I'm ready. A long time ago I really wanted to just become celibate, but I know with you it'd just feel right. It wasn't from anything Sasuke, or Shisui, or Madara said. It just took me, a little encouragement and alot of anxiousness." Izumi stood up and walked in front of Itachi, who looked nervous, excited, and happy at the same time. Izumi swept in a huge breath. "Itachi Uchiha, I love and cherish you and I'd love for you to be my first time. Would you do the honors?"

Itachi stared into Izumi's eyes for a while. Like he was making sure she was certain about losing her virginity. He knew it wasn't just an object you tossed away and gave to anyone, it's one that you handed to someone. Which was obviously something Itachi didn't know with Anko, what he'd do to take it back and have a do over. He turned around, scaring Izumi for a moment, but instead of walking out like she originally thought he'd do, he locked the door and held Izumi's hand towards the bed. She laid down on it, fiddling with her fingers, a bit nervous. Not too nervous, since it was Itachi not Mark. Itachi was moving very slow, for Izumi's sake, but was it wierd that she wanted him to move faster? It was just pheromones clashing with hormones all over the place. Itachi kissed her passionately and trailed his kisses down to her jawline, then to her neck. She knew what a hickey was, but never expected to get one. It felt wierd, having someone softly bite you and then kiss and lick your neck but strangely...felt good. Itachi backed away slowly and stared into her eyes.

"Okay, so what's our safe word?" Izumi blushed and glanced away. Itachi frowned from it. "Hey, hey, don't worry. I told you didn't I? That I'd make your first time special." Itachi clapped his hands twice, which dimmed the lights to just the perfect setting and made small rose petals fall onto the bed. Also played slow classical music in the background. "And I wasn't lying. Don't be scared, I'll hold your hand throughout." Izumi gushed, those were the same words Itachi said to her when they went to their first party together.

"Australia." Itachi blinked.

"Huh?"

"Th-the safe word. Australia." Itachi smiled and chuckled. He slowly removed Izumi's sweatshirt and gulped when he saw the same lingerie in his favorite colors. He held back just attacking her and slowly unclipped the back of her bra. Izumi blushed each time he took one clip off, and was surprised at how skilled he was at removing lingerie. Her head felt dizzy when he was about to remove her entire bra, she bit her lip and, "Australia..!" Itachi stopped immediately. "What's wrong?" Izumi breathed heavily and tried to remind herself that this was Itachi and not Mark. Itachi removed his hands and helped her breathe normally, he helped her count to three and take deep breaths in between. "You okay?" Izumi nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, I just..that reminds me of.." Itachi hushed her and let her relax for a bit.

"Are you...positive that you want to continue? I don't want to force you to do anything." No matter how much Itachi wanted to of course. Now more than ever did he want to beat the living crap out of Mark. Izumi regained her composure and unconsciously covered her breasts.

"No, I'm fine." Itachi furrowed his brows.

"Izumi, you are not fine. You nearly had a panic attack, I don't want you to say Australia again, and so, we won't continue. Come on, dinner will get cold." Itachi got off of her and was headed towards the door until Izumi holding his arm back stopped him.

"I..for the first time ever I actually _want_ to have sex. And I think that's like the first time I've ever said the word! I know you wouldn't hurt me, I just can't not think about...him." Itachi sat back on the bed and turned towards Izumi. He laid her back on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"When he did that to you, you kept your eyes closed because you were scared right? Keep your eyes open and just look at the ceiling, when you get scared look at my eyes, okay?" Izumi nodded slowly and removed her hand from holding her bra up. Itachi was still worried, but continued. He went back to removing her bra, and looked at her facial expressions when he removed it, she looked nervous but that was natural. He kissed her rosy bud softly and heard her whimper quietly, Itachi stifled a groan, he was getting impatient, but he'd go slowly for her. He tweaked with her other bud and moved lower to her abdomen and kissed along her waist. Izumi's breath catched and she began to get lost in the pleasure. Itachi closed and reopened his eyes, only to control himself. He withdrew his fingers from her breasts and held her shorts and waistband. He looked up to see her barely keeping her eyes open to look up into the ceiling. Itachi pulled down slowly and stopped occasionally when she breathed faster. Her shorts and lingerie were at her ankles and Izumi bit her lip, she was close to saying Australia. She blushed from seeing Itachi's hungry eyes stare at her with want.

"I'm about to do something...it might feel wierd at first, but trust me it'll get better." Izumi nodded and changed from looking at the ceiling to Itachi's eyes. They were intense and helped her focus on him and what he was doing, which felt wierd but good at the same time. Itachi took out his lubricant from his drawer applied his fingers with it, he used his index finger and rubbed her clitoris slowly, Izumi didn't expect the sound she made to some out, she moaned a bit louder than she expected. She blushed, embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make that noise!" Itachi chuckled and hushed her with a kiss. "It's fine, you're supposed to." Itachi changed positions by pressing in one finger inside of her, she squirmed, it didn't hurt, it was just uncomfortable. Itachi bit his lip, looking for that certain spot. He couldn't seem to- "Oooh." He smirked and rubbed his finger at that certain spot. Izumi bit her lip to suppress her moans. Itachi stifled another groan, he couldn't really hold himself back much longer, but patience was key. He used two fingers to rub against Izumi's special spot, making her squirm and blush, and moan uncontrollably. Itachi was very thorough to scissor her and make sure she was stretched enough.

Izumi almost whined when Itachi removed his fingers. "Ah..don't worry, something bigger is about to enter.." Izumi blushed and prepared herself. Itachi reached over to his drawer and pulled out one condom, putting it on and positioning himself. "Don't hesitate to say the safe word for my sake." Itachi whispered, "On the count of three. 1..." Izumi looked up and gulped. "2..." This was it, Izumi smiled, she was almost too happy she was with Itachi right now. "3..." Itachi moved into her slowly. Tears poured out of her eyes rapidly and she bit her lip to stop from screaming, it felt like her body was being ripped apart, as a trickle of blood left her body, dripping on the bed sheets, sorry cleaning staff. Itachi sighed in relief, but then frowned from seeing the hurt on Izumi's face. He kissed away her tears and rested his head on her shoulder and waited for the OK.

"O-okay..move.." Itachi snapped his eyes open and began to start moving slow, then moderately, then faster. Buds of sweat showed on both of their foreheads. Itachi groaned and furrowed his brows, Izumi moaned louder and pressed her fingers into Itachi's back, while arching her back into Itachi. Itachi put his hands at the side of her head and repositioned himself to keep hitting that sweet spot. He leaned down to kiss her passionately, Izumi felt tears of pleasure stream down her face and her chest rise up and down from short breaths. They formed a rhythm and moved together, Itachi pulled away from the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva connecting the two, Izumi didn't know what came to her when she moved forward and smashed their lips back together and moved up pressing even more into Itachi. Itachi smirked into the kiss and played with her rosy buds while moving faster. Izumi ran her hands through Itachi's hair, undoing his hair tie, spreading his hair everywhere making her blush and moan into the kiss. They pulled away for breath and felt the climax reaching. Izumi gripped harder onto Itachi and arched her back into him, coming hard and a few minutes later as did Itachi. Izumi panted and felt almost empty when Itachi pulled out.

"How do you feel?" Itachi panted. Izumi was feeling more and more calm about it. She couldn't describe it exactly but she felt almost terrific. Izumi smiled and hugged him. Itachi was shocked at first but hugged her back, he wasn't even concerned with their dinner that was extremely cold by now. "Thank you." Izumi hugged him more and smiled into his shoulder. Itachi smiled as well and ran his hand through her sweaty hair that stuck to her back. "For what?"

"For everything. For going all the way to Australia for me, for standing up for me against your family. For putting your reputation on the line, for assuring me through rough times, and for being my first time. For loving me." Itachi smiled and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Itachi replied and sighed, arguably he almost felt like Izumi was his first time. A rush, and she was way more worthwhile. God, he felt like quoting Rio 2, but whatever. So this is love.

* * *

And after it all, Itachi put Izumi's robe on her and warmed up her dinner for her to eat, she almost didn't sleep the entire night because she was so happy. But she did, and was worried by the time she woke up. Because where the hell was Itachi? She looked beside her and everywhere but where was he? Had he regretted what they did and decided he didn't want anything to do with her? She covered her nude self with the blanket and almost started crying but stopped when hearing the room door open. "Hey, sorry to wake you." Izumi looked up to see some water and painkillers in Itachi's hands, she paid no heed to that only to see Itachi in his boxer shorts. "I figured you'd be tired and still hurting, so I brought some painkillers and water." Itachi sat by her and gave her a small kiss. Izumi smiled and took the pain killers.

"I...hope you don't regret it?" Izumi shook her head no.

"I was the one who wanted it right? And from last night.." Izumi blushed and took Itachi's hand to hold. "I know it was the right decision." Itachi sighed happily and wished he could just get married to this woman right now.

"Good, because you have amazingly sexy bed hair." Itachi smirked and casually stood up walking over to the restroom. "I _hate_ to leave you here in this vulnerable state, but it's Tuesday now.." Izumi nodded, understanding and let Itachi close the door behind him. Was it wierd she was tempted to join him? Yup, very wierd indeed, she'd give up on that whim. Izumi grabbed her cellphone and immediately called Sakura to tell her the good news.

"...Ngh, nello?" Izumi could tell she was very tired, because she just said 'nello'.

"Sakura, you would not believe what I did last night!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You had sex dummy." Izumi blinked. "I know because I had that same goofy voice when I had my first time." Izumi pouted but sighed happily for the one hundredth time.

"Itachi was so..slow and understanding and then he went faster and...oh my God, Sakura will I become a...a.."

"A sex craved girlfriend now? In a bit, yes you will. I certainly am, and can I go now, it's my morning after too, and I'm horny again, bye." Izumi blushed and was surprised at how vulgar Sakura could be. Izumi laid back on the bed and grinned. Why did she suddenly feel so good about herself? She decided to test her luck and called up Shisui, who's number she only had because Mikoto said that soon he'd grow on her and vice versa.

"Who the hell is it?" Sounded like Shisui was still doing work and wasn't able to pamper his pregnant wife, who was probably now cranky.

"It's Izumi. And you would not believe what I did last night!" Shisui groaned.

"You had fucking sex, I get it, God. Itachi was this, Itachi was that, damn it! We get it, he's a sex machine!" And then the line was cut, someone was very cranky. Maybe crankier than Hana. Izumi didn't care though, nothing could make her mood change she was way too happy for that. She then realized something. She just had sex...and she wasn't married. Was she going to get married with Itachi? How wonderful that would be. Being with Itachi until they grew old and they'd be even more connected with each other. Izumi was grinning like mad now. She stood up and felt wierd now. Her stomach was hurting but not in the way it was churning last night. She looked down and gasped only to see something that would be very burdening. "Oh my God..." Worst time to have started her period.

* * *

It's fine though right? They used a condom, perfectly fine. And she took two birth control pills before hand, everything would be okay. All she had to do was take the pregnancy test and forget all about it. But right now she was freaking out, what if the condom was defective?! Whereas Sakura and Sasuke were trying to calm her down. Well, Sakura was, Sasuke was laughing his ass off.

"How...hilarious is this?! You decide you want to finally have sex and then you get pregnant. Ha, damn, karma is a bitch!" Sakura twitched and smacked him upside the head. "Oh, come on Sakura, you know it's hilarious!" Izumi took the pregnancy test from Sakura and entered the bathroom.

"You think she's pregnant?" Sakura questioned Sasuke.

"Probably. If she is, then Itachi fucked up bad. I'm never letting him live this one down." Sakura sighed at his answer and furrowed her brows. She wasn't sure how Itachi would react to having a pregnant girlfriend. Itachi had messed up many times in his life, getting drunk underage, hooking up with exes, and flicking off the press, but this would be one of the great ones. Getting a girl pregnant, if it were up to Fugaku, no one would find out, if it were Mikoto, everything would go to hell. She'd immediately say that Izumi never be seen in public and they have the baby quietly. It'd be hectic of course. Izumi stepped out with a relieved face.

"Not pregnant."

"Damn.." Sasuke muttered under his breath, which made him recieve a quick pinch to his ears. Izumi sighed, now she knows how Hana felt.

* * *

Izumi groaned. Her everything hurt. On top of just losing her virginity, she also was on her period and the painkillers weren't doing much. She looked up to see Itachi enter looking almost as much in pain as she was. Izumi laid back on the bed and sighed, having sex is more time consuming and exasperating then she thought.

"You holding up okay?" Itachi asked. Izumi smiled, but Itachi was the one, so it was worth it.

"Just thinking about you." Itachi smiled and laid in the bed next to her.

"Glad I'm in your thoughts." Itachi turned towards her as she did the same. "I'm happy I was your first." Izumi smiled.

"Me too." They shared a kiss and fell asleep in a lazy position. Izumi was beyond happy.

* * *

 **Okay, so I thought this would make up for the last late update. I feel so wierd about making this..*.* My first lemon for these two, feels satisfying. Okay so it may be a confusing read, but to be honest I think this is my best lemon, so sorry if you don't like it. I feel like this will be the only time I show them doing this, sorry... Thanks for reading and review any thoughts? No flames please, my poor heart can't take it...;-;**

 **~SpaceIsTheLimit~**

 **P.S. Shout out to KHB123, gurdianofearth, and Caroline! Awesome and recurrent reviewers!**


End file.
